Things Change
by showmethelove
Summary: The shrine maiden, Momo, is going having a tough time with all the changes in her life. They seem to be bad yet good... But something else is going on in this humble town and what's she got to do with it? HitsuHina! THE STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED...


CAG: Hello everyone! I know I already wrote the story but I changed it… a lot!

Momo: It's much better!

CAG: THANKS MOMO! –Momo and CAG hug-

Phone: Ring… ring… RING!!

Momo: Uh… The phones ringing…

CAG: Ok I'll get it! –CAG gets the phone and picks it up-

CAG on phone: Hello?

Toshiro on phone: Hey… can I speak to Momo?

CAG on phone: OH THAT'S SO CUTE! One sec.

-CAG turns to talk to Momo-

CAG: MOMO YOUR BOYFRIENDS CALLING!

-Momo blushes-

Momo: Ok… -picks up phone-

Toshiro on phone: Momo?

Momo on phone: HI SHIRO-CHAN!

Toshiro on phone: Hey Bed-wetter…

Momo on phone: I DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE… besides why did you call?

-Toshiro turns slightly red-

Toshiro on phone: I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date later…

-Momo blushes and smiles-

Momo on phone: YES!

CAG: KAWAII!

Toshiro on phone: What! CAG! Am I on speaker?

CAG: OF COURSE!

Toshiro on speaker: WHAT! YOU HEARD!

CAG: YES!! SO KAWAII!!

Toshiro on speaker: CAG!!!!!!

CAG: Umm… I've got to go… HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE!

-CAG runs everywhere and tells everyone about the date-

Momo on phone: What time?

-Toshiro sighs-

Toshiro on phone: 7:00… Bye

Momo on phone: OK BYE!!

-Momo hangs up phone and CAG comes back-

Momo: IM SO EXCITED!

CAG: OOH SOOOO KAWAII!

-Momo and CAG do a happy dance-

Momo: CAG DOESN'T OWN BLEACH!

-They continue to do a happy dance-

* * *

Thick sheets of rain poured down, banging on the walls and windows of houses.

Momo glanced around her slightly beaten down room that was only lit by a candle.

She hugged her knees and looked at her blue kimono; it was completely soaked from her tears.

She was wearing her favorite kimono; it was dark blue with white fans and white pieces of grass decorating it.

(Check on my profile if you want to see her outfit and how she looked)

It was supposed to be a special occasion but now it was the exact opposite.

She were sitting in her room at the Kurosaki shrine, were she lived, crying as if the world was over.

It was for her.

That's exactly how you feel when you lose someone very important to you.

And she had, Momo's parents had just died in the war a week ago, and no matter how many times she was told that there parents were lost she just couldn't believe it.

She was notified today, even though they died a little while ago.

The war that they died in had just ended three days ago and for the last few days they were recovering bodies and discovering who they were.

They had found her parents yesterday.

Many people were happy and others were grieving over there dead friends or family.

More droplets fell from her red tear stricken eyes as she stared at the picture of her parents and herself.

It was the last picture that she had ever taken with them.

Momo remembered how she felt that day.

She had been happy and sad at the same time.

Her parents had reassured her that they would come back the next month.

They had said they were fighting to protect everyone… to protect her.

They told her to that they would always be thinking of her.

So she had asked to take the picture, so she could remember how she felt when they left.

They had agreed and taken the picture.

Right after they left she had found a frame and put it inside.

Now it sat on her desk.

Nights ago, if she had looked at the picture she would smile and believe her parents would be back soon.

Now when she looked at it she would be filled with sadness.

It was like a horrible nightmare that she would never wake up from.

Earlier that day she had been so excited because they were supposed to come home but instead of her parents, officers came.

She and Ichigo had been talking on the front steps of the shrine, waiting for her parents to come.

When the officers came and told her she had burst into tears and cried for hours on end while Ichigo comforted her.

She said she was ok and went up to her room, were she was now.

Momo actually wasn't ok, she was still crying.

She and her parents had always lived at the Kurosaki shrine, ever since Momo was born.

She was the shrine maiden there and she took care of everything.

Momo had never attended the school, she was always taught at home.

Now because her parents were dead, the Kurosaki's were her official guardians and they wanted her to attend school.

So that day after they found out about the news they had enrolled her in the local school that Ichigo, her childhood friend, and Rukia, her best friend, attended.

It was the best school in Japan and she lived three blocks away from it.

Momo had luckily been accepted, even though she was home schooled she was very smart.

School was starting tomorrow; today was the last day of summer vacation.

There was a loud crash and the room was completely lit up from lightning.

Momo let out a large yelp and hugged her knees tighter.

She had always been afraid of thunder storm and her parents had always comforted her during them but now that there gone.

She heard Masaki Kurosaki's familiar voice calling up the stairs.

"Goodnight Momo! Its 10:00 turn the lights off soon!"

"-Sniff- Alright Masaki! Goodnight! –Sniff-" Momo called down the stairs.

She quickly changed into her pink pajamas and brushed her teeth.

Momo walked over to the candle that lit up the room and blew it out.

Darkness surrounded the room as Momo made her way to her bed, and lied down on it.

She thought of the previous days events, a few tears escaped her eyes.

Then, she remembered something else… the last things her parents had said before getting into that car that brought them to the military.

They had said "Momo remember if we don't come back… be happy and never sad…"

As Momo thought of those words she smiled sadly.

_They knew they were going to die… Well I'll smile for them…_Momo thought before drifting off to sleep.

CoolAnimeGirl

"Momo… Momo…MOMO! GET UP!" A familiar voice shouted in Momo's ear.

She sat straight up and looked around. Ichigo was standing in front of Momo's bed and he looked excited.

It looked like it was around 7:45 and school was starting in 20 minutes.

"What's it this time…" Momo said as she yawned.

She looked around the room, searching for her school uniform.

"Here!" Ichigo shouted. She felt clothes land on her head.

"HEY!" Momo shouted. Ichigo had thrown her uniform at her and it was now on her head.

Momo removed the uniform, putting it on her bed and glared at him.

"School's going to start soon baka…" Ichigo said.

She continued to glare as she got out of her bed and walked in front of him.

"You didn't come all this way to throw clothes in my face! Why are you in my room?" Momo demanded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and then said in a VERY excited tone "Momo! You know that kid I told you about? He's here!"

Momo looked at him as she tried to remember the name of the kid Ichigo was talking about.

_Um is it Toto? No that's not right … Shun…um…Shiro-chan! Toshiro… Yeah that's it! Hmm… but it's too long I'll call him… Shiro-chan! Perfect!_ Momo thought happily.

She grabbed her uniform that she had thrown on her bed and began to look at it.

"You're talking about Toshiro right?" Momo asked. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, he moved here and he's starting school today!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Momo nodded and glanced at the clock, she needed to get changed.

But she decided to ask one more question.

"So… when are we meeting him?" Momo asked.

Ichigo thought for a moment, trying to think of what his friend had told him.

"Umm… Oh yeah! He wants to meet us in front of your favorite bridge."

Momo's eyes lit up; ever since she was a kid she had loved the old bridge that was down the road.

It had been the place where she met Rukia.

Momo had been crying because she had tripped on the bridge and hurt her knee.

Rukia had been walking her dog, Mika, and saw Momo.

Rukia had walked over, trying to comfort Momo and they became friends quickly.

Rukia had taught Momo how to be tougher and not cry.

But last night Momo had cried for the first time in years and she planned on that being the last time she cried…

She looked at the clock again and decided to get him out of her room.

Momo walked towards him and then kicked Ichigo across the room and into the stair well.

"I got to get changed you know!" Momo shouted after him.

She could here a bunch of bangs and an 'OW' followed by Ichigo saying something like 'we'll get even!'

Momo rolled her eyes before starting to get changed into her uniform.

It consisted of a yellow shirt, a brown skirt, yellow socks, and brown shoes.

After getting into her uniform she walked into her small bathroom.

Momo grabbed a brush and tied her hair into pigtails.

After her clothes and hair Momo headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Masaki was standing there making some lunch for school.

Once Masaki heard Momo coming down the stairs she glanced up and smiled.

"Momo there's a bowl of fruit on the table and I'm making the lunches…"

Momo looked over to the kitchen table and sure enough there was a large bowl filled with fruit salad.

She walked over to a cabinet beside the fridge and grabbed a smaller bowl to put the fruit.

Momo put the bowl on the counter and reached into the fridge, grabbing some O.J.

She took the bowl and the container of juice over to the table.

There was already a glass there, Momo smiled.

_Masaki must have put it there…_She thought as she sat down.

She filled her cup and her bowl up with the food and drink and began to eat. (I LOVE fruit salad… I'm eating it now…mmm…)

Momo had finished her fruit salad and already gulped down the juice.

She picked up her dishes and headed to the sink, where Yuzu was doing dishes.

She heard someone call her name and turned, Masaki was standing there with her new bag they had bought the other day.

Momo walked up and grabbed her bag and said goodbye to Yuzu, Masaki, and Karin who had been talking on the phone.

She walked out the door, into the yard.

Her old soccer ball was lying on the grass so she decided to play a little, besides Ichigo was probably still asleep.

She began to kick the ball around and she kicked it into the air, doing a flip (Toshiro did it in the anime, except the ball went higher).

The ball flew high into the air as she landed on her feet.

Momo looked up at the soccer ball that had flown up into the sky and started to go down.

The ball fell down, into the basketball hoop that was near where she had been playing.

"And the crowd goes wild!" Momo said as she did a small victory dance.

Momo felt somebody slap the back of her head; she quickly turned around and kicked Ichigo in the shins.

It was instinct to kick anyone if they slapped her in the back of the head, because nobody but Ichigo did that.

"Ouch!" Ichigo shouted as he clutched the shin she had kicked, he was jumping on one foot.

A few minutes later Ichigo had finally stopped shouting out in pain and turned to her.

"Come on Momo… We've got to go meet Toshiro!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"But I was playing…" Momo complained, pointing to the soccer ball that was sitting on the grass.

"Momo…" Ichigo said, clearly annoyed.

He was about to continue but was interrupted by Momo's cell phone.

She took it out and began to talk.

It was Rukia… Rukia had told Momo to meet her at the front gates of the school where Rukia and Ichigo's friends meet.

Momo had told Rukia she would be a little late because she was meeting Ichigo's friend… she wasn't that excited about meeting him… anyone Ichigo makes friends with must be idiots.

Momo hung up the phone and looked at Ichigo.

"Let's go meet your friend!" Momo said as she started down the shrine steps, towards the bridge.

Throughout the walk they talked about school and whatnot, until they got to a bridge.

Momo stopped and looked down into the water. It was sparkling and beautiful.

She saw a few fish and smiled… they were so small.

The water had the reflection of the sun that was slowly rising.

The whole scene was amazing; she was completely caught up in her own thoughts so she couldn't hear Ichigo shouting her name.

"Momo he's here!" Ichigo shouted.

Momo was finally out of her daze.

"Momo he's here!" Ichigo repeated.

Momo sighed… _No backing out now… _She thought.

She slowly turned, not exactly positive of what she was going to see.

(Check my profile for the picture)

What she saw shocked her… Ichigo's friend was actually… hot.

Momo wasn't necessarily into guys and so she just brushed it off. She wasn't remotely affected.

Toshiro was actually a little surprised himself with what he saw, he thought she would be a bitch… but she was cute he had to admit that… to himself, nobody else.

They looked into each eyes… they stayed that way for about half a minute, but Momo was able to tear her eyes from his.

Momo smiled and walked towards Toshiro, she put her hand out for him to shake.

"Hello my name is Hinamori Momo!" Momo said happily even though it was just an act, she was actually still grieving (who wouldn't?).

"Yo… Hitsuyaga Toshiro" He said, taking her hand and shaking it.

She then turned to Ichigo.

"I've got to go meet Rukie (nickname) at the gates… I'll see you later!"

"Ok, bye Momo!" Ichigo

Momo smiled before turning around and starting to walk away.

Just before she was out of earshot she shouted, slightly turning around and waving.

"Bye Shiro-chan and Ichi-chan!"

Once Momo was gone Toshiro turned to Ichigo with a questioning look.

"What was she talking about… am I supposed to be Shiro-chan? And you're Ichi-chan?" He asked.

Ichigo laughed and nodded slightly.

"Yeah I guess that's yours… she comes up with nicknames all the time!" He said.

Ichigo turned toward the way Momo had gone.

"Come on! We've go to get to school!"

Toshiro nodded and they both started to make there way toward the gates.

CoolAnimeGirl

Momo ran to the school where she saw her friend Rukia was standing with a group of people.

They were standing by a large tree in front of the gates to the school.

Rukia waved Momo over. Once Momo had got to Rukia she was panting slightly.

The run there had been pretty long.

"Finally, you took your time eh Mo?" Rukia teased as she punched her friend in the arm.

Rukia smiled and turned to the group.

"Ok you guys, this is the girl I told you about…" Rukia said.

Momo took a step forward and bowed slightly "I'm Hinamori Momo…"

The group had all told her there names. There was Rangiku, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, and Ikkaku.

Rangiku and Orihime had welcomed her with body crushing hugs, everyone else just nodded there head slightly, waved, or just shook her hand.

Now the whole group was involved in conversation, excluding Momo who was leaning against the large tree.

Momo was trying to listen to the conversations, so she could get to know everybody better.

Suddenly she heard something slightly disturbing.

"Ichigo never told us he lived with such a babe…" Momo heard a voice that belonged to Ikkaku.

Momo glared at his back as she heard what he said.

They were standing far away but since Momo had keen hearing she could tell what he said.

Momo continued to glare as she got off the tree and began to walk toward Ikkaku.

Rukia saw this and smirked… _Bad move Ikkaku…I wouldn't go calling Momo a babe! _

Ikkaku noticed Momo walking towards him but didn't pay much attention.

Seconds later she was standing in front of him and she was smirking.

"Hey! You Baka Baldy! Don't go calling me babe!" She said.

Ikkaku looked down at her and smirked… she was so cute.

"Aww… look the little girl wants to stand up for herself…" Ikkaku said.

Ichigo and Toshiro had just arrived when the scene had started so they had heard the whole thing.

_He has no idea what he's getting into _Ichigo thought as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Luckily he succeeded.

Ikkaku had just crossed the line… he needed to be taught a lesson and he had no idea who he was dealing with.

"You want to see me stand up for myself… Fine I will!"

She said as she kicked him into the air, then did a back flip, when she was still in the air and Ikkaku was by her feet she kicked him up higher and used her hand to finish her flip, landing on her too feet.

Ikkaku was falling now and once he was close enough to the ground she punched him so he crashed into the tree.

He was barely conscience now as he sat at the trunk of the tree. She walked closer to him and said. "Did I stand up for myself maybe a little too much…?" Momo said in an extremely cute voice.

Then he went unconscious.

Rukia walked up to her and slapped her on the back and said "You go girl!"

They continued to chat while everyone else just started in awe… excluding Ichigo who was laughing.

Once she noticed everyone looking at her she asked "Um… what's wrong?"

Everyone snapped out of there state of shock but they were still amazed.

Renji took a step forward… _How the hell did she do that! I'll ask…_He thought.

He looked her over; she really was a looker… And she looked strong too.

"How do you do that?" Renji asked.

Momo turned her attention to him and she was smiling, taking the remark as a complement.

_This is going to be difficult… _Momo thought, she still found it slightly difficult to talk about them… she probably would for the rest of her life.

Momo bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. The only thing she wanted to avoid was talking about her parents and… her parents had been the reason she had learned to fight.

Momo decided to leave… everyone would find out from the loud-mouthed strawberry eventually, but she couldn't explain it herself.

She looked at Renji for a second before turning around.

Momo stayed that way for a few seconds before hesitantly taking her first step.

She took another hesitant step before starting to run away.

She was getting farther and farther from the group but she could still feel there stares on her back.

Ichigo looked at the retreating girl, he felt terrible… he should of known it was to soon for her to go to school. Her parents did die just yesterday.

_She's probably just pretending to be happy…she's actually grieving…_He thought; shaking his head he turned to the group.

"She probably just wants to be alone…" He said to them.

Rukia nodded her head slightly before speaking "Yeah, Mo does that sometimes…"

The group sighed; they knew they weren't going to get anything out of the two stubborn kids.

"OK…" was heard threw out the group or something similar to that.

They changed the subject and began talking about random things, but one kid was still wondering about Momo.

_Something's going on here…and I'm going to find out what! _Toshiro thought confidently as he thought about the mysteries shrine maiden.

* * *

CAG: Sorry there wasn't much HitsuHina it this chapter but it was just an introduction!

Momo: I'm going on a date in- CRAP 5 MINUTES!

CAG: GO GET READY!

-Momo runs around and gets ready for her date-

Momo: IM READY!!

-Doorbell rings-

CAG: HE'S HERE!!!

-Momo squeals-

CAG: GO AND HAVE AN AWESOEME TIME!

-Momo goes, answers the door and then leaves with Toshiro-

-CAG picks up a walky-talky-

CAG on walky-talky: They left for there date… go send the spies to video tape them!

CAG: Heehee everyone will see there date now!!

-CAG goes onto laptop where she watches there date-

CAG: KAWAII! Oh and everyone if you don't review I wont update… ever!

-CAG smiles evilly-

CAG: MUAHAHAHAHA!! Please review! BYE EVERYONE!


End file.
